Helping Hands'
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Sunday Morning on the BUS - mostly FitzSimmons, some SkyeWard and May/Coulson


**AN: Okay a failed oneshot that I thought you'd all enjoy. Its not my best work and I apologize. It's my first attempt at both SkyeWard and May/Coulson so tell me how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of Shield, however I seemed to have created Elizabeth (Mom) and Oliver (Brother) Simmons. So yeah...**

By Skye's standard it was a very slow morning, Sunday's were the 'day off' in on BUS with Coulson, May, Ward and FitzSimmons usually using the time to fill out reports and new equipment orders, but when Skye managed to drag her self out of bed around 9.30 am the whole plane was a lot quieter than usual. Around this time, one could normally hear the sounds of Ward training downstairs or FitzSimmons shuffling around the lab, either inventing new equipment or in one instance making things blow up, something that was not taken lightly by Coulson. But as Skye exited out of her bunk-pod, the plane was quiet.

The 3 pods to the left of hers were all closed and the blue light on the door, lit up meaning that all the occupants were still in there. Passing Fitz and Simmon's bunks she paused at Ward's bunk for second before heading down the plane to the kitchenette area. She glanced at the calendar pinned up on the fridge making sure nothing important was scheduled today but the little white square was blank, void of Simmon's neat cursive writing signaling checks ups, Coulson's block letters for a meeting or conference. Even May's incredibly tiny writing wasn't there. So no plane landings or tests for today.

Skye glanced around the void living/kitchen area before grabbing a cup and making herself a cup of coffee. Grabbing her laptop from the storage area, she settled down for some daily updates with the news.

Around 10.15, movement alerted her to another on the occupants of the bus waking up. She knew both Coulson and May were awake, as the pilot had headed up to AC's office around 10 am for their daily breakfast/brunch with each other. This little tradition had the younger members of the team giggling every morning, even Ward cracked a smile. Peering down the corridor Skye grinned at Fitz who walked down the corridor half awake, yawing, his hair tussled from sleep, still dressed in his pjyamas.

With a weak good morning to her, he headed for the coffee machine. Fitz was never a morning person, he could work all night, pulling an all-nighter and still be cheerful for the next day, but as soon as he actually slept and then woke up, he was impossibly grumpy till about 4 hours later. He tended to work from around 10am to odd ends of the night, especially when no one reminded him of the time. Simmon's had once gone on a mission for 3 days and while she may have only stood 5'4'' against Ward's 6'3'', even he was cowering when she found out that they'd let Fitz completely go without sleep for the whole time. Ever since then the team had become very aware of his nightly routines in the lab. May before shutting off the lights and going to bed around 1 am every night she'd make sure that their wayward engineer was back in his bunk.

He'd had a habit of sneaking back to the Lab after Simmons went to bed, having his 'random moments of brilliance' and his needing to making something new. Simmons was the opposite, she would go to bed at a set time around 9.30pm and wake up every morning at 8.00am. She was cheerful in the morning and became grumpy if asked to work past 11.00. Fitz was really the only person that could tolerate her when she was grumpy, and he too usually picked up on her mood, both of them becoming very hard to deal with. But when Simmons was happy it usually meant that Fitz was too.

The not-a-morning-person engineer grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down on the stool next to her. Skye waited for the second sound of a door opening, for the other half of the science team to emerge from her bunk. A note was made in the back of her mind, that Fitz had never woken up before Simmons since their arrival on the BUS.

"Where's Simmons?" asked Skye looking around for wayward Biochemist

Fitz blinked twice before yawning "She's not up already?" he mumbled taking a sip of coffee

Skye shook her head "Nope, neither is Ward"

Fitz frowned slightly before turning back to the closed bunks. Ward always got up straight after Simmons, since the sound of her getting up woke him. She had become his alarm clock of sorts, the sound of her walking around her bunk after waking Fitz, usually had Ward up ready for a training session. After his training session he would have a shower and then head back down for Skye's own training session around 10.30 after the hacker had woken up more.

"Whats the time?" asked Fitz his features waking up

"10.25"

Fitz sat up quickly nearly spilling the rest of his coffee down the front of himself. "10.25" he exclaimed jumping up.

He ran out of the kitchen to his partners bunk, leaving a bemused hacker in his bunk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fitz quickly keyed Simmon's passcode into her bunk and opened the door. The room was still dark, the only light coming from the digital clock on the little bedside table. Three strides took him the edge of the bed where the occupant of the bed was buried under her quilt. He smiled at the pink checkered quilt that her mum had made her, made of mis-matched piece of pink fabric, some with bears, others with roses. Mrs Simmons had made a matching blue quilt for him, that was currently folded at the end of his bed.

Kneeling down next to her bed, he gently pulled down the covers smiling at his sleeping partner.

Simmons moved slightly waking up as he ran his hand over her forehead frowning at the heat that radiated off her. She blinking and smiled at him before sneezing and coughing,the tip of her nose was red and her eyes watered every time she coughed.

"Leo"

"You've overslept Jems and missed calling your parents" Fitz sat down gently on the edge of the bed.

Simmons grimaced and moved to sit up, but stopped as her partner ran his hand over her forehead and down the side of her face. He grabbed the phone that had fallen off the nightstand and opened it to see 4 missed calls. Simmons sat up a bit more and rested her head against his shoulder coughing, her whole body moving with the movement.

Fitz grimaced as she sneezed into his shirt.

"Sorry" she said apologetically

Fitz wound his hand arm around her blanket covered midsection pulling her back, as he moved back himself to rest his back on the wall behind them. Jemma groaned as her head resisted the movement made, turning her head to press her forehead to his jaw. Fitz buried his nose in her hair as he began slowly stroking up and down her arm.

Simmons closed her eyes and waited for the feeling of dizziness past, her body shivered unconsciously trying to get closer to Fitz whose warmth was comforting. Simmons smiled slightly he was always so warm, becoming her own personal radiator. Even Skye had commented on his strange ability to be warm in various conditions, she let out a small laugh at the memory of snow in Russia and Fitz's warmth. They'd been checking out a scene in the middle of Russian winter and Skye had noted how she had been strangely attached to Fitz's side the whole time. She'd simply replied that he was warm and he was keeping her from being cold. Skye had moved closer to Fitz and hugged him, startling the engineer and agreed with the biochemist. Both girls had stayed really close to the scientist for the whole day, making even Coulson question why.

They'd both simply answered that Fitz was a walking radiator.

After reassuring Skye that Fitz was not in anyway superhuman, he just seemed to have a really high body temperature, both girls had noted him as their personal heater when it became colder. When Simmons had asked how warm Ward was, the next hour in the Russian snow consisted of a snowball fight, Skye and Simmons vs Ward. Even May and Coulson joined in after 30 minutes and it became an all out war between girls and boys.

Simmons snuggled closer to her partner and grasped his hand in hers. She gently ran her fingers over his much larger hand, taking in the scars of burns and cuts, the calluses from the years of being an engineer. She brought her hand up to match his, her much softer hand that was used in research rather than welding and transforming metal as his was.

Fitz gently ran his hand over her much smaller one before intwining his fingers in hers.

The silence of the room was broken as Simmons sneezed again. As she opened her eyes, she gently took the tissue offered to her and blew her nose.

"I think I got Ward's cold"

Fitz nodded "Well he got it from me, and I got it from May, who got in from Coulson and Coulson got in from Skye, so you're the last one to have it"

Simmons nodded before sneezing again. "I hate being sick"

"I hate when you're sick too" said Fitz "No one's there to yell at me, or tell me off in the Lab"

Simmons giggled and moved closer to her partner. He turned the phone on and moved to re-dial missed calls.

"You want to call them now" asked Fitz

Simmons shrugged "Mum will probably freak out that I'm sick again"

"They're probably freaking out right now" Fitz pressed the re-dial button and put it on speaker.

They sat in silence waiting for someone to pick up the phone, Fitz wrapping Simmons up tighter in her blankets.

"Hello" came a voice from the phone

"Hey Mum, its me" said Simmons

"Jemma I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer you're phone" the voice was sterner now

"Sorry mum, but my phone was on silent and I didn't hear it"

"That's not a good enough excuse Jemma Simmons, you sound sick, are you alright?"

"I've just come down with a cold mum, I'm fine" said Simmons

"Is Leo looking after you? He promised he would"

"He's looking after me fine Mum, he's sitting right here" Simmons smiled up at her partner, as his grin widening

"Oh, hello Leo dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs Simmons" replied Leo

"Leo how many times have I asked you to call me Elizabeth?"

"Too many"

"Are you taking care of her?"

Leo blushed slightly "Yes ma'm, I'm just going to get her a cup of tea"

Simmons frowned as he moved out from behind her and his warmth moved. Standing up he stretched his legs and with one last smile he exited the small cabin, heading for the kitchenette.

"I think I scared him off" came her mother's voice through the phone

"Mum, I think you embarrassed him" said Jemma

"Well he's so sweet darling, he's going to get you a cup of tea anyway" the silence stretched between them as Jemma stared at the wall in front of her and heard the sounds of her mother talking to her father on the other end of the phone. "So, is he your boyfriend yet?"

"MUM!" exclaimed Simmons

"What?, it's a valid question dear" answered her mother "He's so sweet, and he cares for you darling, he would literally jump of a plane for you"

Simmons remained silent as the past weeks memories came rushing back, Fitz would jump out of a plane for her, he almost did.

"And I can tell that you care for him too, seeing you together makes me happy, it reminds me of your father and I"

Simmons smiled "He makes me happy too"

"Well than get a move on"

Simmons laughed "Maybe one day"

"Maybe one day what?" came Fitz's voice from the doorway

Simmons smiled at him as he placed a cup of tea in her hands and sat back on the bed. She moved back towards him again as he wrapped an arm around her. She rested the phone on his knee as she sipped her tea and giggled as he moved his hand up her ribs.

"Maybe one day you'll get a monkey"

"Can I?" asked Fitz, his face lighting up with child like happiness

"No" said Simmons watching his face fall "But you can have a dog" she moved and gently kissed his cheek.

"I don't think that Coulson would be very happy with a dog on the BUS" said Fitz

"I think a little beagle would change his mind"

"How about a cocker spaniel?"

"Excuse me, I am still here" came Elizabeth Simmons voice from the phone.

Both partners laughed "Sorry" they chorused

"Jemma you're father would like to remind you that, you promised to make it back for your brother's wedding in two weeks time"

"I promised, I already have it sorted with my boss" said Jemma sneezing

"Tell Phillip I said hi, and Leo you are welcome to come too, just remember that" said Elizabeth "I'm sure Oliver would enjoy seeing you again"

"I'm sure he'd enjoy beating me up again" whispered Fitz into Simmon's ear

Both of them giggled, stopping when Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Anyway, Jemma dear I hope you feel better soon and Leo don't forget to look after her for me"

"Bye Mum"

"Bye Mrs Simmo- I mean Elizabeth"

Simmons looked back at her partner as she pressed the hang up button. Fitz was resting his head against the headboard of the bed, his eyes closed the untouched cup of tea sitting in his hands.

She gently took the cup of tea from his hands resting it on the small beside table with her own empty cup. She then turned back to him and poked his side. Fitz jumped, his eyes opening suddenly and grimaced at her.

"What was that for?"

"I don't feel like getting out of bed, so you're going down to the Lab to grab somethings that we can do in here"

"Why me?" asked Fitz sitting up slight "What if I was quite content with falling back to sleep, its a Sunday, we have no prior commitments today unless the world suddenly ends, therefore I do not need to get up"

Simmons looked at him before moving closer to him and lying down with her head on his lap.

"I guess you're right, sleeping a little more won't hurt"

Fitz smiled before lacing his hands through her curls and closing his eyes again. Simmons placed the blanket over his legs and over herself before closing her eyes herself and falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Skye after watching Fitz disappear into his partner's room grabbed his unfinished coffee and took a sip.

"Dude you have weird taste in coffee" she grimaced placing the coffee back down and turning back to her laptop.

10 minutes after Fitz had disappeared Skye looked up to see Ward staring at her, leaning against the door frame. He had his usual scowl on and his arms crossed against his chest, the only thing that took the whole scary look away from him was that he was currently wearing flannel pyjamas with Rubix's cubes on them and he was also not wearing a shirt.

Skye took a moment to appreciate that fact before looking at him with a smile "What's up?"

He continued to stare at her for a moment before walking over to the fridge and grabbing protein shake.

"What's the time?" he asked looking around the kitchen

"10.38" answered Skye daring to take another sip of Fitz's coffee, it tasted slightly like vanilla and peppermint and while at first tasted really bad, was actually growing on her.

Ward's frown deepened, "is it really that late?"

"Yep" Skye smiled "Does this mean that our training session's been cancelled?"

"No"

"Come on, you've overslept and its late, can't we miss one training session?"

"Becoming a field agent requires consistency" said Ward turning to face her

"Becoming a field agent requires consistency" Skye mimicked scowling "How about a deal?, you vs me in Battleships, who ever wins gets to choose training this morning"

"No" said Ward

"Oh come on Robot" said Skye "Please, or how about chess?"

"No, normal training" said Ward "Hurry up and get ready"

Skye groaned and lifted herself up from her chair. She placed her and Fitz's mug in the sink, before packing up her laptop.

"We can play chess later" said Ward as he watched her walk away "By the way I bags Fitz"

Skye turned around "What! No!, thats unfair you can't bags him, he's the best player on the plane"

"Exactly" said Ward

"Fine I bags May and Simmons" said Skye

"Well this should be interesting, putting Fitz against Simmons in a chess match" said Ward "So it'll be a boys vs girls match"

"You're on" said Skye

"Get ready" he said turning back to the fridge

"Put a shirt on" said Skye over her shoulder as she walked away

Ward grinned as he grabbed two water bottles and headed down the training area/open area of the hangar. The punching bag was still up from the night before along with the targets for the gun and night-night pistol. Believe it or not while both Fitz and Simmons were absolutely hopeless field agents in pretty much everything, they were both pretty good shots. Fitz was clearly better than Simmons, but both of them could hit a bullseye from 10 meters away which was better than Skye at the moment. She was still working on disabling the gun while Fitz was almost at Ward's own record for disabling a gun, it probably helped that he helped design and make the guns. Ward was beginning to think that making FitzSimmons slightly more aware in the field wasn't as hard as he had originally thought.

As he reached the landing he turned to the lab, frowning when he noticed that the Lab was quiet and all the lights were off. Neither Scientist seemed to be down yet, which was strange since they were always up around 9am ready to call Simmon's parents every Sunday. They never called Fitz's parents. Ever, they both had regular contact with Simmon's family but never with Fitz's, Coulson and May was very much the same, he always spoke to his sister every Sunday and while May joined him with some of these conversations, she never called her parents or family, even friends.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway brought him out of his thoughts before they suddenly stopped and he heard what sounded like a very fangirl squeal. Taking the steps too at a time he headed back up to the common area to see Skye peaking into Simmon's bunk, her phone out taking pictures of what ever was happening.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh, come here" she whispered grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer

Allowing her to pull him towards the door, he looked around the partially closed door to see both the missing scientists fast asleep on the cramped bed. Fitz was leaning against the back of the bed, his head tilted back, his mouth open slightly. Simmons was curled into his side, her head resting on his lap, a pink checked quilt wrapped around both of them. Two cups of tea lay abandoned on the beside table along with a phone.

Dragging Skye way from the sleeping pair he turned her around to push her downstairs. Skye moved away from his hand and ducked under his arm, peaking back into the room.

Ward sighed before hoisting her over his shoulder, and carrying in a firemans carry down the stairs.

"Ward, put me down" she hit his back with her hand "You're a meanie, put me down"

"If you want to be a field agents you'll have to learn how to get out of this hold"

"Dude, you're like 6'3'', its totally unfair"

"Keep trying"

"Screw you"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Coulson looked up as May returned from her routine check of the planes systems. She smiled as he placed another cup of tea in front of her, setting another plate of croissants on the table.

"How's the plane?" he asked sitting down opposite her on the table

"The plane's fine" she answered sipping at her tea, smiling sightly as the lavender smell calmed her down

She looked up to see Coulson looking at her over the top of his tea, eyebrows raised slightly.

"The teams fine too"

"And?"

"And Fitz and Simmons are sleeping in Simmons bunk, she's come down the cold that Ward had last week, Ward has currently kidnapped Skye in a fireman's carry for training downstairs and you are sitting in front of me"

Coulson smirked as he reached for a croissant on the table. "You ability to know where everyone amazes me"

May smirked back as she reached for a croissant herself "It helps to know where your enemies are"

"The people on this plane aren't your enemies"

"Did you see the weapon Fitz has designed?" May reached across and grabbed the butter "And he can shot it better than Ward can"

"Thats because its designed for people like Fitz, Simmons and Skye"

"Designed for people without muscles?"

"Designed for people with little body weight and smaller muscles yes"

"So he designed a gun Ward can't shoot" May raised an eyebrow "That's new"

"It's also really frustrating plus I think it was a bet" at her other eyebrow raising he continued "I think Ward bet Fitz that he couldn't design a gun that he, Ward couldn't shot. Fitz proved him wrong, it has something to do with the sensory unit not working if you put too much pressure on the trigger. Therefore as Simmons put it, Ward has to learn to use less pressure something which he is finding quite aggravating"

May smiled "All in the life of the BUS"

Coulson lifted his cup of tea "To the random crazy people we call a team"

"I think its bad luck to toast with water" but she raised her cup anyway

"This isn't water, its got other stuff in it"

"Fine, to the people we call a team"

**AN: Ward's pyjamas were my friends idea, something about Ward having funky pyjamas cause he's gotta have some fun (apparently pyjamas with Rubix's cubes on them are 'fun')**

**As I said its not a brilliant one shot and I apologize, I'm working on three other stories from the 'Laugh' series as my friend as termed it. So they will follow 'Laugher Lines' and 'Smile, Laugh, Love' which are all set in the future **

**Please Read and Review **


End file.
